When Mermaids Cry
by Enigmatik Faerie
Summary: someone gets their heart broken.. future fic, sorry sucky summary just read and find out thanx


"When Mermaids Cry"  
  
Summery: Read and find out  
Future fic  
  
Disclaimer: the song "When Mermaids Cry" belongs to Eagle Eye Cherry.  
and GG belongs to the people of the WB. Also, i took a line out of"when harry met sally" its not exact but its close, and i used the idea in my last scene from a commercial, you'll know what one im talking bout. so i dont own anything except the people you dont know.  
  
AN: sorry i cant spell and my spell check is messed up. So please bare with me, also please review just dont flame me. thanx  
  
_____________________________________________________________________  
  
She stared at him as he sat there and told her he found some one else. She tried so hard not to cry, let him see he had gotten to her. *Oh god, i hate this but she cant love me and I cant love her, im supposed to be this cold hearted player, im not supposed to fall in love with this beautiful girl sitting in front of me*he thought saddly as he willed himself not to grab her in a bear hug and never let her go, he had to will himself not to cry at the look of utter devistation that was on her face at the moment. He knew she was trying not to cry, trying so hard but a single tear slips down her face. He desperatly wants to kiss it away but he knows he has to do this, its for the best. *I cant believe how cold hes being, oh my god i cant believe this is happing.*she thought over and over. she got up and ran like a bat outta hell to her car, she got in and recklessly drove to her house despite it being the middle of a school day.He watched her run away and after she disappeared he slowly walked to his car and got in after he sat for a minute he let his guard down and cryed for he just ruined the best thing that has happend to him. But he knew he had to do it, for fear he would end up hurting her, like HE hurt his mother and him countless times. he knew he was destined to end up an old cold man who cared about nothing but himself and money. He slammed his had down onto his steering wheel and screamed he jammed his keys into the ignition and drove to the only spot he could have privacy at, his spot, their spot.  
  
She was amazed that she had made it home with out causing an accedient. Her mother looked up to find her 16 year old daughter walk in . She saw her daughter look up her face swollen and puffy, definate evidence that she had been crying, her bag dropped of her shoulder and she ran into her mothers waiting arms.  
"oh sweetie what happend" her mother said as they sank to the floor.   
"He.. he.. said he didnt love me, that he found someone else better than me" she said inbetween her crying fits and gasping for air.   
"oh Lori, im so sorry" Rory said to her devistated daughter. She helped her up and walked with her to her bedroom and as her husbend walked in the door and saw his wife and daughter in front of him he immedatly thought some one had died or had been injured. "What happend" he asked worriedly. Rory looked up at her husbend and shook her head. Lori looked up at her father and ran into his arms.   
Tristan just held his crying daughter as he looked at his wife for an answer, Rory mouthed "Ian" *ah Ian Chase, the prodigal son of Hartford's second most wealthy families* and he nodded knowing that boy broke his little girls heart. He and Rory walked her into her room and tucked her in. Lori imiedatly fell asleep. Rory and Tristan hugged.   
  
_____________________________________________________________________  
  
Lorelei Marie Dugrey sat in the living room watching a movie with her siblings. Samual Janlen Dugrey, her 18 year old brother, Taryn Emily Dugrey, her 14 year old sister, Christian Richard Dugrey, her 11 year old brother, and Leigha Kristen Dugrey, her 7 year old baby sister. She had wallowed all weekend and had successfully avoided seeing Ian, even though he was in all of her classes, she was the last into class and the first out of it. It was now friday afternoon/evening and she was wallowing again. -=ring ring=- she answered it on the 3 ring, "Hello Dugrey residence, Lori speaking"she said in a sarcastic, sad voice. "um Lori, its me Matt, Ian's friend and Julie's boyfriend(Juliette Kang, Henry and Lane's daughter), i know u and Ian broke up, but me and Julie are planning on going to this kareoke place, and we were wondering if you wanted to join us and Cara(Cara Langley, Paris and Jacque Langley's daughter) and James(Cara's bf)?" he said to her hoping she would say yes. She thought about it and she did love to sing, and she hadn't been out with her friends in awhile. "Sure can u pick me up though my car's in the shop" she said her mood lighting a bit. After directions were given and goodbyes were said, she got up and went to get ready they would be there in an hour and a half. She showered, and dressed in low-rise blue jeans with sparkles in them, and a dark purple ribbed turtleneck, that ended a bit above the rim of her jeans exposing alittle bit of flesh. Her long brownish-blonde hair was pulled back into a messy bun on top of her head, she had on little make up.She heard a loud horn , then said good bye to her family and ran out the door.   
  
_____________________________________________________________________  
  
She sat there waiting for the next person to go on, she had been there for ten minutes and was trying to decide on a song to sing. When she heard a familiar voice filter through the speakers she looked up and she saw the dark green eyes that had been plauging her. She couldn't take her eyes away from his.   
"This is for the love of my life and the girl whos heart i broke because of my stupid insecurities, so Lori this is for you" and the music began of a song, she vaguely remembered hearing after listening to her mothers old cds.   
His deep beautiful voice started singing the lyrics.  
  
  
_She was drowned in suicide  
faithless lover cast aside  
This is how she came to be  
Lorelei of the sea  
  
Hopes destroyed she wanted to find  
certain death peace of mind  
Now you wonder who is she  
Lorelei of the sea  
  
Many tales I've been told  
of sailors having died  
After seeing a mermaid known as  
Lorelei  
  
Faithless lover that is me  
and she siren of the sea  
Next time that the seagulls fly  
Don't you cry sweet Lorelei  
  
Seagulls fly  
when mermaids cry  
Those tears won't dry  
for Lorelei  
  
Seagulls fly  
when mermaids cry  
Those tears won't dry  
for Lorelei  
  
The guilt is mine I was untrue  
the question is what am I to do  
All I know is I got to try  
try to find sweet Lorelei  
  
Make amends for what's been done  
cause I believe that she's the one  
And I will go where seagulls fly  
try to find sweet Lorelei  
  
Seagulls fly  
when mermaids cry  
Those tears won't dry  
for Lorelei  
  
Seagulls fly  
when mermaids cry  
Those tears won't dry  
for Lorelei  
  
There she is I hear her cry  
asking me if I will die  
There ain't nothing I won't do  
for you, Lorelei, Lorelei  
  
Seagulls fly  
when mermaids cry  
Those tears won't dry  
for Lorelei  
  
Seagulls fly  
when mermaids cry  
Those tears won't dry  
(oh, I'm coming for you)  
for Lorelei  
  
Seagulls fly  
when mermaids cry  
Those tears won't dry  
for Lorelei  
  
Seagulls fly  
when mermaids cry  
Those tears won't dry  
for Lorelei  
(oh, I'm coming for you)  
  
(oh, I'm coming for you)  
  
_By the end of the song Lori was in tears and she couldn't believe the boy infront of her singing his heart out to her, the boy who broke her fragile heart. He walked off stage and walked to find her, He found her outside sitting on a bench crying. She felt his presence the moment he stepped outside. "Why why did u make me feel as if i could never live again?" she said as tears casceded down her cheeks from her blue almost teal eyes. "Because i was afraid that if i loved you i would hurt you, like my dad hurt my mom, i was afraid you wouldn't love me if i told you about my past that i regret with my whole being, but most of all i was afraid that i loved you so much that i wouldnt be able to handle it if you left me someday" he said, his voice soft and almost child like. He stood before her, looking like hell, his tossled brown locks looked liked normal, but his face shown evidence of his sufferings. She was about to speak when he said something else.   
"I know i broke your heart, but i love you Lorelei Dugrey, i love you with every fiber of my being, i want to give you my heart, i know you might not forgive me but i have to ask will you please forgive me and love me despite my faults" he said as he starred into his eyes tears spilling down both their cheeks.  
"Im so sorry but im not sure i will be able to forgive what u did, because u did break my heart Ian, i loved you, i lost my virginity to you, and i had it all torn away from me because you broke up with me" she said crying. He wanted to die from all the pain he had caused her. He stood up to go and leave her alone when she said something that made him stop. "I may be hurt but in time i will be able to forgive you, but please please be patient with me, i do love you Ian Chase, but i just need time to mend my heart" she said and then walked up to him and kissed him, they both put all of their feelings into that kiss, then they broke apart and walked back in holding hands.  
  
_____________________________________________________________________  
  
"We are gathered here today to join these Ian Alexander Chase and Lorelei Marie Dugrey in Holy Matromoney, if there is anyone who thinks these to should not be wed please speak now, or forever hold your peace"the priest said the church was silent except for Rory and Lorelei who were crying next to their lovely spouces Luke and Tristan.  
  
"They have prepared their own vows" he said and then looked at Ian to begin.  
"Lorelei i have loved you since the moment i saw you sitting under tree reading when we were 8 years old, even then i knew you would be the only one for me, although it took me another 8 years to finnally realize how much you actually meant to me, ive loved you with all my being through the good times and the bad times, you are my soulmate, my other half, your the one that i want to bare my children, your the one i want to grow old with, I love you Lorelei" he said as he wiped away a tear that slipped down Lori's cheek.   
"Ian the first time i met you i hated you, you teased me constinatly, then the second time i met you we were friends, and the third time i met you i fell in love with you, even though weve had our share of good times and bad i have loved you, i will always love you, your my soulmate, the one i want to grow old with and come home to everyday, your the last thing i think of when i go to sleep and the first thing i think of when i wake up, I love you Ian with every fiber of my being" she said while crying.   
  
"the rings please" he said as the ring barrier gave them the rings, they were simple white gold bands with an intracet celtic design on them and they were inscribed with the date, and the word soulmate in them.   
"Now repeat after me" the priest said  
"I Ian Alexander Chase, take you Lorelei Marie Dugrey, to be my lawfully wedded wife"  
Ian repeats it.  
"To have and to hold"  
"Through sickness and health, good times and bad, till death do us part"  
after Ian says all this he slips the ring on her finger.  
She says everything and then she slips his ring on.  
"By the power invested in me by the state of Conneticut i now pronounce you Husbend and Wife, you may now kiss the bride" the priest said.  
Ian wraps his arms around his wife and kisses her and then hugs her whispering i love you in her ear.  
  
  
_____________________________________________________________________  
  
Ian walks into the room carrying a laptop and sits next to his wife's bed. Then he goes over to the little plastic bed and picks up a sleeping baby.   
  
"Look Hope, this is your mom driving to the hospital, i was to nervous to drive(slide of Lori driveing and rubbing her swollen stomach), (slide of many bags) Do you really think she needs that many bags? no i dont either, (next slide is of rory,tristan,lorelei and luke) and these guys are your grandparents and great grand parents, you haven't met them but you will, dont mind your great grandmother shes a little wacky but shes a really nice lady, (next slide is of Lori in active labor about to give birth)( then another slide of Lori holding a wet, screaming baby) and this is you being born" he says as the slide finishs and he looks down at the sleeping baby in his arms. Lori looks over at her husbend and smiles, they may have been through some rough times but she was so happy that they worked it out and are now a family.Life was great.   
  
  
THE END - PLEASE REVIEW, NO FLAMES PLEASE. 


End file.
